


December 10th - Oh Christmas Tree

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Time for the boys to get their tree!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	December 10th - Oh Christmas Tree

"Okay, Captain," Bucky prompted, turning off the Christmas playlist they'd been singing to since they'd left Brooklyn, as they started up the dirt track to the farm, "what are our criteria?"

Steve grinned cheekily back at him, "it needs to be a tree."

Rolling his eyes but not hiding his own smile, Bucky pinched his thigh as they pulled into a parking spot, "Haha, now c'mon you had a list of desirable qualities when we went for pumpkins, and I know you have one for the tree, so let's save us both time and you just tell me what you want, now." 

"Jerk." Steve pouted for a second, before admitting defeat, "alright fine, yes I have some idea of what to look for. It can't be taller than us, 'cause by the time it's in a stand, it would be too big for the ceiling. We're gonna have it in one corner, so one side that's flatter might be useful, and not too many low branches so it's out of Buffy's reach. That's it, I guess."

Bucky hummed in agreement, "sounds good. Now can we discuss why you brought an axe?" the brunet finished, eyes narrowed as he stared Steve down.

"To cut the tree down."

"Fairly sure they do that for you, Rogers." Bucky's  _ I-know-you're-bullshitting-me  _ face was unwavering. 

Steve grimaced but knew there was no way to get out of this, "remember when we stayed at the cabin? And I had to cut more firewood?"

Understanding lit up in Bucky's eyes, "and I showed you my appreciation? Seriously?" he cackled, "I say you look good cuttin' wood and you try to turn into a lumberjack!" After quickly poking a cool metal finger against Steve's very flushed cheek, Bucky opened his door and climbed out of the truck with a cheeky "C'mon husband, cut me a tree."

As the pair walked towards the small hut, an older-looking gentleman came out to greet them with a kind smile and an outstretched hand, "You must be Steven and James, we spoke on the phone, I'm Jim."

"Nice to meet you Jim, but please, it's just Steve, and this is my husband Bucky" Steve replied as they shook hands. 

"Alright," Jim nodded, "well I see you brought your own chopper, and I daresay you two can manage one tree between you, so you're welcome to just keep walkin' til you find what you're looking for. If you need any help, just yell, if I don't hear you Tessa will."

"Tessa?" Bucky queried, looking around for another person, but stopping when a husky trotted out from the hut, heading straight for Bucky before sniffing him impatiently.

Jim grinned, "that's Tessa, and I'm guessin' you fellas have a couple of animals of your own the way she's sniffin'."

"Two cats and a dog" Steve answered for them both as Bucky was occupied with stroking Tessa. 

"That'll explain it" Jim nodded, "anyway, like I said, just yell."

"Thank you, sir, we will." Steve shook his hand again before turning back to Bucky, "C'mon Buck, let's go find a tree."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was wrong with that one?" Bucky grumbled as they continued trudging through the trees.

"Too flat," Steve called back from where he was striding about 10 paces in front.

"And the one before that?"

"Too fluffy."

"And the one before that?"

"Not enough branches."

Coming to a stop, Bucky called Steve back to him before pointing out another candidate, "what about this one?"

"Too many branches."

"Stevie!" Bucky groaned, rubbing his gloved hands over his face.

"I want the perfect tree, Buck!" 

"Steve, Stevie, Steve, c'mere" Bucky wheedled, tugging Steve close before taking the axe out his hand and dropping it at their feet, "I  know you want the perfect tree, but all I'm sayin' is that some of the trees you've said no to  _ have _ been perfect!"

Doubt furrowed Steve's brow as he looked uncertainly at his husband, "y'think?"

"Yeah Steve, I really do. Now this tree" Bucky turned them to face the tree he'd just pointed out, "you say too many branches, but isn't it good that it's full and fluffy? We can always trim it!"

With a groan, Steve slumped against Bucky and nudged their foreheads together, "M'sorry Buck. I didn't mean to get so wrapped up in it. I just wanted..."

"For it to be perfect, I know." Bucky interrupted, before kissing Steve's cheek and bending to pick up the axe. "Now, I'm declaring this tree perfect, so get choppin'."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Steve had finally been convinced that this was the tree for them, the pair had trudged back to the truck, Steve carrying the tree with ease over one shoulder, before paying Jim and securing it in the back. 

The journey home had been quiet except for the soothing tones of Michael Buble, although they both perked up after stopping at a drive-thru for hot chocolate. 

And now, they were home and they were trying to get the tree into the house. Or to be more precise, Steve was trying to get the tree into the house. Bucky was standing at the side being supportive.

"Bit to the left Stevie."

"Watch the top of the door, Steve."

"Don't scratch my walls, Rogers!"

"Stop! Don't move! You nearly trod on Alpine!"

That last one was the final straw. "Bucky!" Steve growled from behind the mass of pine needles, "move both you and Alpine out of the damn way so I can put this fucking tree down!"

"Right, right, sorry Stevie, c'mon puss out of Papa's way."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually though, the tree was upright in its stand and nestled in the corner of the living room, Bucky standing in front of it scrutinising his lights placement with a frown. 

"Steve? Can you see any dark spots?"

The blonde moved behind Bucky, pulling him back into his arms as they looked over the tree together, "Nope, no dark spots" he promised with a kiss to the back of Bucky's head.

"Good, now we can decorate."

Their tree decorations were an eclectic mix that probably shouldn't have worked together as well as they did, but that just made the final result all the more perfect.

There were mercury glass baubles that they'd managed to retrieve from the Smithsonian archives that had originally been a wedding gift to Steve's parents, as well as a couple of wooden ornaments that the pair of them had carved one year at school. 

Bucky had found a few other "vintage" baubles since last year, as well as a couple that they'd chosen together when decorations started appearing the stores a few weeks earlier. Natasha had gifted them a set of beautiful glass birds from Russia, while Tony had thrust a box of Avengers-themed baubles at them on Thanksgiving. And Sam, who had handed over a large box of decorations a year earlier, had this year found a set of handmade Hanukkah decorations that Bucky couldn't stop grinning at despite his earlier protests of there being something wrong about Hanukkah decorations for a  _ Christmas _ tree.

When the tree was finished, there was a clear lack of theme, there wasn't one dominant colour or shape, it was green and gold and blue and red and silver. But...

It was all the more beautiful for it. This wasn't a magazine photoshoot tree. This was  _ theirs. _ And as they turned to smile softly at each other it was clear that they both loved it. 

"Merry Christmas, Bucky" Steve murmured into Bucky's ear.

"It's the 10th of December, idiot" was the fond retort as they gazed at the twinkling lights.

"Sshhh, the tree's up, it's Christmas."

"It's Hanukkah first."

"Sssh."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
